Falling For All Of Me
by lips.lie
Summary: Demyx struggles with being himself. He fools people daily; his mother and schoolmates. Only Axel knows his secret. This could spell disaster or maybe it spells love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Morning to Remember

**Falling For All Of Me**

Disclaimer – I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Sad, but true.

**Chapter 1: (intro) Morning to Remember.**

My real identity isn't anything to be satisfied with. It's normal and bland; filled with drab colors and expectations I'll never meet. That's not the life I want to lead at all. I took it upon myself to be what I want. Therefore the kids at school have no idea I'm a boy. And my mom here at home has no idea I dress in drag. It's difficult to keep this up but honestly I don't know what else to do.

I've been lying awake in bed for a while, outside its still dark probably around 5AM. I can't stand doing nothing anymore. I sit up swinging my legs out of bed and onto my plush blue carpet. Rubbing my hands with one hand, reaching for the glasses nobody knew I needed with the other. I put them on wearily gathering clothes and making my way to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and gave a sigh, beginning my daily rituals. Wash face. Moisturize. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Put in contacts. I probably care about my face as much as a super model, who knows maybe even more than that.

It was way too early to get dressed but I did anyways. I put on my morning "normal guy" get up walking back to my room feeling ugly. Right now I had to play the part of Dem. Son of my mother, normal and plain.

Back in my room I packed my school drag into my messenger bag. Living like this made me feel like a caged animal. It's not like I enjoy living two lives just to keep my mother happy. I wish I could just relax and be _me,_ whatever that meant.

Bag packed and ready to go I settled myself in front of my computer. This electronic along with my phone and iPod were my only means of escape from this monotony I call life. My computer was like my best friend, well sorta my best friend is a guy I met online, it's our only means of communication. His name is Axel. He's insanely sarcastic but a great friend none the less. I've only ever seen him in pictures and my lord, his hair is fiery red, but it suits him.

Finally my computer is up and running!!! My fingers dance a quick foxtrot across the keyboard, typing my favorite IM site in. it loads mega fast and before my hands make it back up to the keys an IM popped up.

PlasticPyro: hey kiddo :)

MusicMod: ah, morning Axel! How are you?

PlasticPyro: good, it's all good. Hey you know how I said I had a surprise for you?

MusicMod: Yeh…

PlasticPyro: and ya know how you said you really didn't have any friends at your school/

MusicMod: Yeh, why?

PlasticPyro: well, I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND THERE!!!!

MusicMod: what do you mean? That makes no sense Axel.

PlasticPyro: well I moved from the east side of town to the west so I had to switch schools. So starting today I'll be transferring into your school! X3 Cool, right?!?

MusicMod: SERIOUSLY?!? That's amazing! Oh wait, will my drag-ness bother you?

PlasticPyro: nah, you already told me. So whatever. I won't judge you.

MusicMod: THNX

PlasticPyro: aw hell it's already 6:30?!? Ack! I need time to do my hair!! Well see ya around Dem. Bye!

**-PlasticPyro is offline-**

A/N: okay so how was this first chapter? Any likes dislikes? Is it interesting? Please Review!!!!! I will love you forever. Really! 3


	2. Becoming Dyme

**Chapter2: Becoming Dyme. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts :( **

It was pretty rad that Dem was actually gonna meet Axel! He could feel butterflies of joy in his stomach. _Gosh I bet I'm blushing too. I'm such a girl!_

_Wait I'm a junior and if I remember right Axel's a senior, that sorta sucks. Maybe we'll have the same lunch?_

After wasting more time on his computer he grabbed a granola bar and began his tedious walk towards school; and becoming Dyme. Along the way to Oblivion Heights High School he stopped by the corner store. He walked in and headed straight back to the restroom. Time to change. He locked the door and undressed quickly as was routine. He pulled on a baby pink knee length dress and black leggings, accompanied by silver flats. Dem looked in the mirror smiling. Now all he had to do was put on Dyme's face and fix her hair.

Dyme walked out of the restroom feeling a bit better now that _"she"_ had been released. Dyme bought her morning Slim Fast and continued on to the hell hole of a school. Trudging up the front steps of Oblivion Heights _she _noticed someone with crazy red hair walking along the hallway. The said person was getting all sorts of stares and whispers but he didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care. He stopped outside of the theater room and leaned against the wall. _She_ saw his face, his bright green eyes. No doubt about it, this was him.

"Axel?" she asked nervously standing in front of him. He smiled in a brilliantly bright way, "Hey kiddo, you're looking pretty cute there. You'd probably make a hell of a sexy guy though." Dyme blushed causing Axel to grin. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You'll let me see that some time won't you?" she looked at him and nodded slowly. He stood up straightening his back. Dyme cleared her throat fixing her bag on her shoulder in a nervous manner. "So what class are you going to first?" Axel pulled a blue schedule sheet from his back pocket, unfolding it he read, "Theater room 102." Dyme felt her heart give an excited leap; they did have a class together! She had forgotten that elective classes could be mixed years!

"Dem, you okay? Your face just lit up like a pedophile in an elementary school." Dyme pouted at the taller teen. "Well excuse me! I was just happy that we actually have a class together!" Axel smirked, "Really? That's great! But um what am I supposed to call you, online you told me your drag name but I don't remember it, sorry…." Dyme sighed this could get sticky Axel was the only one who knew his secret. Another sigh escaped his glossy lips, "The name's Dyme."

**A/N: so what do you think of Dyme and Axel? Review? **


	3. Dyme's Day

**Falling For All of Me**

**Disclaimer – Obviously I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 3: Dyme's Day.**

The boys walked into class, Dyme headed to "her"seat in the very back while Axel was stopped by the teacher. They talked for a bit; the rest of the class used this time to share gossip about the new guy.

_Stupid classmates and the horrible things they say. I really hate them… all of them._

It was then Dyme heard someone say, "I don't think he's as bad as you guys make him out to be. He looks pretty pro if you ask me." Dyme stared at the kid who had just spoken. _I take that back. I don't hate all of you, he has my approval. What's his name dammit? Silver haired guy…… ah yeh Riku I think?_

At the front of the room Mr. Sid called the attention of the class. "Morning my children, as all of you have noticed we have a new student joining us today. Class this is Axel, go ahead Ax introduce yourself." The red head made a face at the nickname.

"Uh I'm Axel. I'm 18 and I don't really care what you think of me, so go ahead talk and gossip about me like you were just moments ago. I'm not really all that mean, I just stick up for what I believe in…..Oh and I like the color RED!." With that he finished his into and pointed to his hair with a grin. cleared his throat, Axel looked at him. "Thank you, Ax. Let's see the only seat open is next to Dyme, so why don't you make your way back there. Dyme raise your hand so that Ax knows where to go." Dyme did as she was told.

Axel took his seat, stretching his long legs under the table, "hey kiddo". Dyme smiled, "hey Ax." Axel stuck out his tongue, "it's only okay if you call me that. When anyone else says it, it just doesn't sound cute. Got it memorized?" Dyme just blushed and looked away bringing a smirk to grace the redhead's lips.

Throughout the day Dyme and Axel only saw each other three times, in theater, in choir, and at lunch. Axel's first day there was also Dyme's first day eating and talking with someone at school. Usually she was silent all day only speaking when she had to. It was a nice change; for once Dyme didn't feel so caged.

It was 7th period now, last class of the day. Dyme had been staring at the clock above the teacher's desk for a while and was now counting down the final seconds. The bell rang out, and Dyme bolted out the door, egger to find her older friend.

When Dyme was out of ear shot two girls began to gossip. "Is it just me or was Dyme a little odd today? ", Kairi questioned. The other girl Tifa nodded, "it started this morning in our theater class. That new guy Axel, I think he's what caused it." Kairi took in what her friend had said, "Axel? The new senior?" "yeh, he seems to have a soft spot for her, to everyone else he was kinda rude. Right away they were talking. Even at lunch they sat together. Dyme's never sat with anyone before." Kairi sighed slightly annoyed, "so basically what you're saying is; she's taking the only hot guy for herself? No way! I bet she ran off to find him!" she pouted angrily. Her expression changed. Noting the change Tifa spoke up," what are you planning on doing? I know that look."

**A/N: okay chp 3 done. But omfg what is Kairi planning on doing??? Will Dyme find Axel? Will their relationship be doomed before it even begins? **

**Reviews are a must!!!**

**Ideas?**

**I suck at making title chapters just so you know…**


	4. The Invitation

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own the amazing Kingdom Hearts. :(**

**DEDICATED TO : AkuDemyfan & lolo-ren-chan! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and reviewing! It really motivates me! Thank you!!! :D**

**Chapter 4: The Invitation.**

"Ax! . . . AXEL!!! Dammit Ax, wait for me!!!"

Axel stopped mid step and a split second later Dyme ran into his broad back. "Ow, sorry." Dyme rubbed her nose. The redhead chuckled, muttering something about Dyme being cute. Dyme just stared at the older wondering how he could say such cheesy things so easily. "Kiddo you're staring again, am I messing with your sex drive that much, that all you can do is stare wide eyed?", Dyme blushed deeply, as if someone had shown a virgin porn for the first time. She looked away quickly. "Ha, adorable! But I'm just messing with ya. Okay?" Dyme nodded finally raising her eyes to meet Axel's again. "So Dem what were you calling me for anyways?" "Don't call me that at school!" Axel bowed, sarcastically apologizing, "My apologies Princess." Dyme made a "_hmph"_ noise but decided to answer Axel's original question, "um Ax I sorta wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something. It's alright if you don't want to I mean I know we saw each other a lot today. Um so do you wanna hang ou--." Her rambling words were cut off by Axel's hand which was now covering her mouth. "Dem Dem Dem, what shall I do with you? You're still acting all nervous around me. I thought we were friends? You don't have to be all fidgety with me, I'm not gonna bite your head off." Dyme made a noise trying to talk despite Axel's hand. "Oh, and by the way I'd _**love **_to spend time with you." Axel's words were soft and airy but Dyme could hear something else in his voice, although she couldn't put a name on that something.

"So Dyme what are we gonna do anyways?" Axel questioned slightly shaking her back into reality she blinked a few times realizing that she had gone into a daze. Dyme hadn't planned that far ahead; all she knew was that he wanted to be with Axel.

"Um well, uh… whatever you want I guess. I mean we could go to my house." It was then she blushed

realizing this was the first time she had invited someone to her house not to mention another guy. She knew the fact still remained that she was a boy, so this was probably a little gay sounding. She quickly tried to fix her error by also saying "If you want lets go to the arcade. Hang out there." She hopped that threw off her flaming words from earlier. Axel gave a sincere smile, "your house. Let's go."

**A/N – 4****th**** chapter down is the story still good? **

**Kyaaaa! They're going to Dyme's house! :O what will happen???**

**Lol! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	5. Dem's Turn

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 5 – Dem's Turn**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?**

They entered Dyme's room quietly. It was a lot different than Axel thought it would be. It was plain; a bed with navy blue sheets that matched the carpet, light blue curtains too. In the far corner of the room was her computer. "Wow. I imagined something cuter, frilly-er even, but then again you can't have your mom walk in and see all that now can you?" Dyme shrugged, "Eh it's fine really, it's all part of this game I play" Dyme walked to the bathroom taking _"Dem's" _from his school bag to change. "ugh, I'll be back in a bit. Get ready to meet Dem."

Axel's eyes looked at the bathroom door, eyes wide from where he was sitting on the bed. _Really Dyme's gonna let me see her not in drag?!? _he heard the bathroom door close and lock. He waited awhile still no sign of appearance from Dem. He laidback on the bed, how long was she gonna take in there.

In the bathroom Dyme looked at her reflection, "Well, until tomorrow Dyme." He took make-up remover to his face. Make-up off, hair pulled in to a messy ponytail, Dem's clothes on, he was ready to head out to his room again. His heart was pounding. How was Axel gonna react to this? Yucky his hands were beginning to sweat. He grabbed the doorknob turning it gingerly letting himself in. "Axel?"

Dem saw Axel on the bed and his mind immediately thought the worst, that Axel wanted something that Dem wasn't ready for. Quickly he realized Axel was actually asleep. Dem tossed Dyme's clothes in the hamper. He padded over to the side of the bed and kneeled down. "Wow, Axel's face is nearly angelic when he's sleeping," he thought. Noticing stay hairs on the others forehead Dem shakily raised a hand to move them; after he let the back of his hand trail down Axel's face to his jaw. Axel shifted, his lips opening slightly. Axel's lips, Dem felt the need to touch them. Slowly Dem began to lean over the older, the tips of his bangs tickling Axel awake. Green eyes flickered open their owner rising up to meet Dem's lips with his own. "Mmm, our first kiss." Dem pulled back a mortified blush of being caught graced his features.

**A/N: Fwahh it's been a while since I've posted a chapter. Sorry about that it's not like I'm ignoring it a school. I write during class so I'm already up to chapter 15 I just need to type it all out. But it's time for mid-terms so I haven't had time! **

**Anywho finally a little akudemy action!!!! X] **

**Review? **

**Thanksss!**

**Till next chapter I bid you farewell.**


	6. Clothes, Secrets & a Lullaby

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN (kingdom hearts or the characters. Story idea yesh) T~T**

**Chapter 6: Clothes, Secrets & a Lullaby**

After that chaste kiss Dem's body practically shut down. Axel waved his hand in front of the younger's face, "Dem?" Axel slightly poked him in the chest. Dem's mind was trying to comprehend the recent event.

"Ax, you just… Did you just? We just …" "Kissed."Axel cut in finishing Dem's thought. "Why?" the redhead sighed it wasn't going to help anything to keep secrets, "Dem there's something I should probably tell you. I don't wanna weird you out but just so you know, I do like both chicks and guys. So as much as everyone says I'm a fag, I've banged girls just the same as another guy. I mean I've fooled around with guys never gone all the way though. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, it's possible that I could have feelings for you and stuff… plus you look adorable as Dyme."

Dem took this in, "I didn't know you liked boys" Axel made a face, "I like guys not boys, Dem. Shota really isn't my thing. But yeah did you think that any purely straight guy would dress like I do?" Dem only offered a shrug.

For awhile they sat in silence awkwardly. Ax didn't like it; he had to say something; anything. He looked at Dem, eww his boy clothes made him look like a 4 year old! Khaki colored shorts, a baggy blue plain t-shirt, and white socks. "Dem, do all your boy clothes look like that?" he questioned. The blond nodded. "EW WHY", again Dem only shrugged. When it came to actually dressing like a guy he failed at fashion. "Imma have to take you to the mall sometime. Ya know introduce you to some decent attire. You're not against that are you?" a simple shake of his head was all Ax needed to start planning Dem's new look. He took out a sketch pad from his backpack madly scratching his ideas on the page.

20 minutes or so later Ax showed little Dem his masterpiece. The tight pants, small shirt, glove-like hoodie, checkered shoes and subtle make-up design. Dem sighed "will that even look good on me?" Axel nodded his crimson spikes bouncing around furiously. Dem just sort of half nodded half grunted as he went to his closet pulling out a sparkling cerulean guitar and a small amp. Axel stared a bit, mouth agape. Plugging in the amp and guitar Dem plucked at the strings some. He sat down in the chair he used for his computer. He locked eyes with the redhead on his floor, "ready?' All Ax was capable of was a quiet "_yeh." _

Dem's thin fingers danced on the fret board. The song was slow but the sound was meaningful. Axel closed his eyes getting lost in the sound of the blond's guitar. It was amazing.

_**Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear**_

Dem sang, the emotion in his voice ran high. Dem kept playing; the room filled with the sound, the sound of melancholy. Dem's voice crescendoed as he reached the chorus.

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there **_

_**With open arms and open eyes, yeh **_

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there.**_

Silently axel sat Indian style totally enraptured in the sound that Dem created.

The last sound of the sad lullaby rang out," What do you think Ax?" The smaller boy was anxious to find out. For some reason axel meant a lot to him, so did his opinion. Slowly axel opened his eyes and stretched out, "Honestly Dem I don't get why you never told me about playing guitar. You're great! But your singing is amazing!!" Dem smiled accepted. Axel had accepted him; and is felt so freeing.

(The song Dem sang is _**Drive by Incubus. **_Check it out its one of my favs)

**A/N- woo chapter 6! It a bit longer than the others but that's not bad right? Haha what do you think of Dem's song? Or the ideas of his soon to be bought clothes?**

**Review?**

**Thankies!!!**


	7. The Birth of Demyx

Falling For All Of Me

Chapter 7: The Birth Of Demyx

Disclaimer –I DO NOT OWNNNN KINGOM HEARTS…..OKAY?

The song ended and after the small conversation Axel jumped up and went to Dem's closet. Axel flipped through all the clothes, his face pulled into a grimace. "Its official as a boy you know nothing of fashion. I know tomorrow we'll go to the mall. Okay?" Axel looked at the kid waiting for an answer; Dem nodded reluctantly,"Alright…" Axel's smile brightened and he hopped on the bed to hug Dem, "this is gonna be so much fun!!!" Dem looked up at the older and let out a soft giggle. "Even for you Ax, that sounds a little gay."

School came and went the next day. Dem into Dyme and Axel couldn't wait for the former to return. He was mildly intrigued by the person he could mold Dem into. Axel let his imagination run wild, imagining Dem in skin tight skinny jeans, a glove like shirt, and slip-on vans. _ Mmm that boy is gonna be yummy! _Axel's actions came to a halt. _Oh gods, the kids right. I do sound like a fag! This could be problematic…._

4PM rolled around, the appointed time for Dem and Axel to meet up. The redhead walked up to Dem's front door and knocked his signature rhythm. Dem quickly slipped on his sneakers and trotted down the stairs to the door. "Ax!!!" the blond wrapped him in a hug on the porch. _Geez kid, you accuse me of being the gay one? _Nonetheless Axel returned the hug and surprisingly he noticed how perfectly the younger fit in his hold. "Come on kiddo lets go get you dolled up."

They walked mostly in silence but not at all awkward, if anything it was rather serene. Mall in view Dem started fidgeting, messing with his hair, straightening his shirt. "Kid, you okay? It's just a mall." Dem sighed and looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye, "its weird buying guys clothes…" _seriously that's what's bothering him? _Axel placed a thin arm around the shorter's shoulders, "Don't fret Dem I'll make sure you look like a god, okay?" Dem stopped walking_, _"A god? That's impossible …" His face fell as his voice trailed off. "Aww Dem! Don't do that! Just give me two hours at most and I'll prove it to you. Now come on lets go inside"

_Dem his color seems to scream blue … Ha! How odd, the total opposite of my love for red… but opposites attract right?_

They walked into a store; one of Axel's faves. The taller ran back to a rack flipping madly through the clothing it held up. _Maybe green would look good on him too…_ Axel held up the shirt he found to Dem's frail body. _Haha! Win! Sea green looks great with Dem's eye!!!_ The shirt he was holding was sea green with blue heart rate lines and a heart on the left sleeve, v-necked. Dem looked skeptically at it; to which axel could only smirk.

Pants next? Axel looked his young friend over. Eww, yep he defiantly needed to replace those disgusting khaki shorts. Axel dashed to a different section of the store. Jeans! Skinny jeans were the only way to go as far as axel was concerned. Blue they had to be blue to work for Dem. Ah these would do faded blue jeans perfect. "Axel this is impossible!!! This won't look right on me! I look nothing like a boy should!" Dem was whining. Axel let out a sigh, "Dem, go get a snow cone or something. I'll come get you when I'm done shopping. Okay? Oh, what's your shoe size?" Dem looked down at his comfy white sneakers. "Um, a size seven…" Axel chuckled, "no silly I mean in guys sizes!" Dem had a small pout on his features, "that is in guy sizes, in girls sizes you go up two bigger. As a women I wear a nine." Axel stared at him silently, "Oh uh, … wow kid you have tiny feet!" "I know," and with that Dem left for a blue coconut slushy.

Axel looked around the shoes picking a pair of what he considered tiny checkered slip-on vans. He also picked up a black and silver stud belt and a long necklace with a pair of eighth notes. Time to pay.

Bags in hand, Axel searched for his little blond. _My blond? Geez Axel get a grip! Don't ruin a good friendship._ Dem was standing by the slushy bar twirling the tips of his hair. _Is he trying to flirt with the guy with the gauges? Oh dear god! _ Quickly he rushed over to him, "Hey Dem, let's go." Dem gave Axel a glance that said "gee –thanks-for ruining-this" but still he followed.

Back at Dem's, it had been well over 20 minutes since Axel had shoved Dem into the bathroom with the new clothes. Axel was tired of waiting, anticipating. "Dem, what's taking so longgg?" Dem shifted around in said bathroom before his voice was heard, "I feel and look way odd…" Axel got up from the bed and leaned against the door attempting to open it being stopped by the damn lock. "Dem let me see. Please?" Axel heard a tiny groan escape the others lips. The lock clicked, Axel stepped back excited. Dem came into view, and damn did he look good….well except for his hair. Ha, Axel was good with scissors. This was going to be an easy fix.

Axel had whipped out scissors snipped at Dem's hair furiously, "OH MY GOD AXEL!!! YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING MULLET!!!" Axel's hands signaled him to stop, "Wait I'm not done yet." He attacked Dem's "mullet" with gel and hairspray; giving him partial spikes. When Axel was done Dem wasn't sure if he was mortified that most of his hair was now in chunks on the floor, or amazed that he looked pretty stellar.

"So, what do you think my little rockstar?" Axel was eager to know if his blondie approved. Dem was starting into the mirror, blue eyes gleaming. He touched the mirror tentatively, seeing his reflection mimic him. "Boy? I look like…a…A-axel! I really look like a boy! Axel how'd you do that?" Axel grinned, "I've been doing hair since like 7th grade when my brother started becoming a hairstylist." _'Oh'_ was all Dem could manage.

Dem walked around his room getting used to the feeling of the skinny jeans and adjusting to the boys clothes. Then it hit him, _oh shit!!!_ He cut his hair!!! How was he gonna pull off being Dyme like this?!? His eyes teared up, he knew it probably wasn't that big of a thing to actually be a guy, but now the kids at school would give him hell. Axel ran a thumb under the crying boy's left eye, "aw Demyx it'll be alright, won't you tell me what's bothering you? Dem looked up at his friend,"Demyx? Who's that?" Axel smiled softly, "Your name." "My name?" "Mhmm, with a look like that you can't have a girl name like Dyme or a plain name like Dem because, you're neither a girl nor plain. Got it memorized?" The blond nodded whispering the new name.

**A/N –there we go now this is the longest chap yet! What do you think I'm planning something great to happen… well not really great but I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Fwahh thank you for reading!!!**

**Please review!!!! X]**


	8. Demyx's First Day

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 8: Demyx's First Day**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNN D:**

**A/N: Heads up! In the text message part Axel is the bold print. Kay?**

It was late now Axel was long gone; Demyx lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had school tomorrow, damn…. Would he have the guts to dress like Demyx in front of the student body? He was having his doubts. Quickly he reached for his phone texting Axel.

(Text message)

Axel what am I gonna do?!? How am I supposed to show up to school tomorrow like "that?"

**Calm down Demyx, you're always telling me online that you're sick of lies, right?**

Yeh… I am, Ax. It's so hard to keep up with how to act for different people.

**I know. I know who you are, Demyx. Because as Demyx you're free to be a guy, a musician, and more.**

More? Ax, what more is there?

**Well as a guy who's free, you're free to be my lover… if you're interested.**

YOUR LOVER?!?!?

**Mhm, Demyx I really think we could be something. I've always known who you were. And I like you…**

So what does this mean?

**Well, I'm taking it you're okay with this?**

Mhm.

**Then it's settled, you're my boyfriend. Got it memorized?**

Okay :D

**So will you be Demyx tomorrow?**

Hmm, yeh back me up though alright?

**I wouldn't dream of anything else. Trust me I will free you.**

I trust you Ax, I do. G'night.

(End of texts)

Dem silenced his phone trying to remember that he was Demyx.

Morning came Dem got up and put on his new clothes, his new persona. He spiked his hair the way Axel had shown him. Putting in his contacts he looked in the mirror, "Morning Demyx." He flashed a satisfied smile, and with that he left on his way to school. Let the fun begin.

Demyx stood outside the theater class debating whether or not he should go inside. Demyx stared blankly at the ground, not noticing his redheaded boyfriend approaching. Axel placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders, "Relax, I'm here for you so don't worry 'bout what they say." Demyx sighed and opened the class door.

At first nobody noticed, but that didn't take long to change. A boy with brown spikes spoke up, "Dyme?" Demyx froze. Axel in turn answered for him, "Not quite, this is Demyx" the small brunette known as Sora thought about it and opened his mouth again, "but he looks like Dyme...kinda… right Riku?" the silver haired teen in question looked up at Demyx, "well I suppose, but does it really matter? We should get to know him for him; not compare him to Dyme." Demyx smiles sheepishly boy was he glad Riku had a nonchalant attitude.

Axel had stopped to talk to Mr. Sid about Dyme and Demyx. 's eyes widened, he looked semi-joyous? Demyx couldn't figure out why though. He decided to just go sit in his normal seat. A while later Axel came and sat next to him. "What did you say to him Ax?" Axel explained to Demyx about telling the teacher that he Demyx was working on an acting project, so that's why he'd been in drag. Demyx looked at him skeptically, "he bought that?" Axel nodded, "Apparently he thinks it takes great skill. He said he never thought you were anything other than a girl." Well that to care of this class but what about the others? And also what of the other classmates? This might be a bit overwhelming.

Class was over and Demyx and Axel left together. Demyx couldn't help but notice the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He looked back a caught a pair of blue-green eyes. They belonged to Riku. Demyx smiled shyly, Riku returned the smile slightly embarrassed of being caught.

The day dragged on in all of his other classes no one seemed to care that Dyme was gone; maybe they never noticed her anyways.

No one seemed to notice until 7th period…

As Demyx walked into his 7th and final class of the day, Kairi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She turned to her friend, "My gosh, Tifa is that Dyme?!?" Tifa shook her head, "according to Mr. Sid that's Demyx." Kairi let out a snort, "Demyx my ass, as if! Imma prove that her!"

**A/N: hello again! :) So this is chapter 8. –sigh- wow umm I hope y'all are still interested in this story!!! **

**Ahaha! Demyx and Axel finally they get together!**

**Till next chapter! I'll see you then.**


	9. The Inner Mind Of Axel

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 9: The Inner Mind Of Axel**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNNNN *_***

Kairi wasn't about to be wrong about Demyx. To prove her point she'd go into major stalking mode if she had to, but as of now she was trying to make the connections of Dyme and Demyx. So far it was only their facial appearance and that he appeared the day Dyme was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was just a hunch but she was gonna gamble on it.

Axel and Demyx met up by the school gates, talked a bit and turned to leave. Nothing out of the ordinary, but as they walked away a pair of blue-green eyes followed longingly.

"So Demyx how was your day?" Axel asked casually while linking his fingers with Demyx's. The faintest of a blush found Demyx's face as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. "Ah, alright I guess. I don't really think many people noticed Dyme was gone." He answered truthfully. "Not many instead of no one? That means someone noticed. Who?" Demyx bit his lower lip before replying, "I think Riku and Kairi noticed something was up…" Axel sighed. Damn. Oh well, Demyx needed to be freed and he'd be there even if everyone knew. Axel would be his support.

Riku walked home in silence. Demyx and Axel? Rather Dyme and Axel? He knew as soon as he saw Demyx that he was Dyme. He couldn't mistake the face of the girl of his dreams. What was he supposed to do now? Dyme = Demyx. Girl = Boy? Riku = Gay? No that wasn't quite right. Riku had been infatuated with Dyme since middle school. He couldn't just let his love for her die just because she was really a he. Well if this was a normal love he could forget her… him. But it was a bit more than that.

Riku sat on his bed finally at home contemplating how to make his move. Make his move? Is that truly what this was? Was this what was needed now? He figured it was, if he didn't act soon, like right now, he might potentially lose Dyme/Demyx to Axel. Axel a guy who'd only been in his life for a few days. But Riku had the most heartfelt feelings from the very beginning.

Riku pulled out a Converse shoe box from under his bed, opening said box he pulled out his collection. Collection of Dyme photos. No one knew of his obsession, no one knew how truly wrapped up he was. What Riku didn't fully know about Demyx and Axel would probably kill him. Just the fact that they were honestly more than just friends would be enough to send him to the grave.

At the corner with the bent stop sign, Axel and Demyx started to part. As Demyx turned to leave Axel grabbed him by the arm. "What is it Ax?" Axel loosened his grip feeling ashamed. "Ah never mind", Axel pulled Demyx into a passion filled kiss. Well it was passion filled on his part, Demyx just accepted it slightly bewildered. Axel released his blond beau, "See ya." They parted ways; Axel going left, Demyx going right. Axel couldn't believe he'd almost just asked Demyx to his house, to do something improper. Demyx wasn't ready for that; his reaction to Axel's kiss was proof of that. Axel tried his very best to ignore the feelings that were stirring in his lower region. He mentally argued with himself.

**I've only been with him officially for a day…**

_But you know you love him._

**Demyx isn't ready for that though!**

_So you created his new persona, you could make him ready._

**I made him only so he wouldn't be so caged! Not for "THAT".**

_Just say it Axel! It's not "that" you're not a child. It's SEX!_

**Really though I wanted him to be alright to be freed, not put into more trouble!**

_Now really how is love trouble?_

**The type of love he'd be involved with would be trouble. People don't accept two boys as a couple. It simply isn't done.**

_Screw people! Please your heart!_

**You're not my heart talking, you're my libido.**

_True but your libidos only working 'cause your heart feels for him too._

Axel heaved a heavy hearted sigh, Demyx wasn't aware of the kind of problem he was creating.

**A/N: kay so what do y'all think of Ax arguing with himself? LOL :)**

**Reviews!!! Please!!!**

**Btw I told y'all before that I had 15 chapters written well there probably won't be 15 online cuz I started combining chapters to make them longer.**


	10. Raves, Drugs, And A Lay

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 10: Raves, Drugs, and a Lay.**

**Disclaimer –DO NOT OWNNNN :(**

A few days had passed, the weekend finally in view. The dismissal bell rang and Demyx bolted from the room, trying to bypass all the other stampeding students. All day he'd been waiting, he wanted to ask Axel to hang out at his house again. All week they'd both been swamped with homework unable to spend time with one another. Five days and damn did they make the blond miss him bad.

"Axel!" Demyx was running hard trying to catch up to the taller. Demyx stopped in front of him attempting to get his breathing under control. "Hey Ax," the redhead cocked an eyebrow. 'I was thinking since it's friday night you could come over to my house…"so let's head over there alright?" axel ruffled his own hair in thought, "Nah," Demyx's face fell, "I mean not yet, I wanna take you some where first." Demyx's face held a questioning look," come on kid there's a club I like to go to." Axel began walking away Demyx tailing behind him.

Before they went to the club Demyx made them stop by his house so they could at least ditch their school bags. Since they were already there Axel figures they could touch up their appearance. Axel fixed Demyx's hair first, then his own. Friday night clubbing? Axel figured light make up would be needed. After Axel's skilled hands had worked magic on both their faces, Demyx could only stare in awe at the older. "Wow!" Axel you look so rad right now!!" the red hair teen grinned, "look at yourself kiddo you look more stunning than I ever could." He motioned for Demyx to look in the mirror, and he did. _Amazing! I look like I actually belong next to him. When I look like this we make a much better couple than he, Dyme, or Dem ever would… _it was then a blush crept up on his face. Axel took notice, "it's so cute when your face is all flustered." He placed a Kiss on Demyx's neck from behind him. "Now then are you ready to go?" Demyx grinned, "Yeh! I think I can take this!!"

Walking in, the now stylish boys made a straight shot to the dance floor. Axel breathed in his ear, "If it helps imagine I'm the only one here." And that's exactly what Demyx did. Who know he'd feel so free when his body was left to move at instinct to the music. Axel smiled a please feeling found its way to his heart it was a nice feeling to know his blond was feeling free. Nothing could kill his mood right?

Six or seven songs later Demyx was panting and out of breath. "Axel! I'll be right back! Imma go to the drink bar!" Axel nodded with a grin and continued his rave like dancing. Demyx slipped away from the madness of the dance floor. He hopped onto a stool at the bar not noticing the silver haired person in the seat next to him. The bartender looked up at him pausing the cleaning he was doing. "Strawberry limeade please." Demyx said happily in Dyme's voice. _ Crap I slipped up. No one here knows her besides axel though so I should be alright. _ "Dyme?" the silver haired person perked up noticing Demyx. "Oh. No, it's Demyx… make sure you don't let anyone else hear you mess up. I don't they'll be okay knowing you dressed as Dyme since 6th grade." Demyx's eyes went wide. "Riku, you know?" his voice was quiet and shaky. "Mhm, I knew the second you walked into class that day as Demyx. Riku replied grabbing Demyx's abandoned drink, dropping something in it. Demyx's face was unbelieving, someone had found out!?! "Don't worry yourself I'm not gonna tell anyone," he slid the said drink back to the still shocked blue eyed boy, "Drink up." Demyx quickly downed it. His head rushed. Demyx rested his head on the table squeezing his eyes shut. "Demyx, you okay?" Riku rubbed the back of Demy's neck comfortingly. Demyx shivered under his touch, it felt a thousand times intensified. A squeak escaped his mouth. Riku smirked, "now then Dyme, won't you grace me with your…" Riku was whispering in Demyx's ear but stopped short as he spotted Axel approaching/ "Fuck." Riku took off leaving Demyx drugged and defenseless.

Demyx, I thought you were coming right back? Maybe all that Dancing wore you out? Demyx? D-Demyx?" Demyx raised his head, his eyes a cross between pain and need. Perhaps it's pain because he's needy? Either way Axel knew this lustrous expression isn't something the blond would usually show so easily. Axel saw the empty glass in Demyx's hand. It seemed to have a light residue in it. _Shit he's been drugged! _"Demyx can you stand alright?" Axel was worried, how long had he been like this? From what he could tell not that long. The date rape drug only did the drugging part. Whoever gave it to him had obviously not gotten around to the raping part since Demyx's clothes were still intact and unruffled. Demyx slowly stood, taking a couple of shaky steps. He looked back at his date, "I can walk." Axel stood up, pulling Demyx's arm over his shoulder to balance the younger out. "Let's get you outta here."

Out of said club the boys staggered back the way to Demyx's house. Every now and then Demyx would give a lusting groan or a drug induced giggle, "tee-hee Axel baby, you look amazing! Let me make you feel amazing too!!" As much as Axel wanted to let Demyx ravage him he had to remember that he was drugged. Drugged!!! "Demyx would you even know what to do during sex?" the younger tried to think about it in his hazy head. "Then you make me feel good..." he yawned, "I'll do you next time!" Axel sighed, "Demyx, just cram it for now about love making, and worry about not falling all over yourself , okay? We'll worry about who's topping who when the time comes. Alright?" "Alright." Demyx concentrated hard on making his steps steady pulling his lips into a pout.

They entered the house, it seemed quiet, and apparently no one was home. Axel helped Demyx up the stairs. Finally inside the blue room Axel set his little blond on his bed. Demyx laid there eyes shut breathing a little heavy; skin a bit flushed. Axel sat down next to him; a small breathy sigh left his lips. He stared at the ceiling, geez what a way to end their night. Axel closed his eyes hoping everything would be alright. Demyx sat up, Axel unaware. He pushed the older teen down and straddled him, "Axel, please! Please!? Please help me! I can't take it anymore! It hurts axel! It hurts!!" Axel could see the frustration written in Demyx's features. He could stand seeing his baby so in pain from those damned drugs. Demyx was hot and hard, it wasn't his fault he was like this. Axel knew if he wasn't relieved soon it would only hurt even more. _Really axel, take the advice from your libido here; you won't have such an easy lay for a while if you don't do him now. Fuck him senseless! No one's here anyways. Come on help him out. Look at him poor baby he's in such pain. _ Axel ignored the smaller voice of reason that was trying to talk behind his libidos voice, and let his hand trail the younger's body. Demyx shivered in pleasure eyes closed. Demyx brought his soft lips down to Axel's. Their mouths were attacking one another tongues fighting for dominance. All the while such slutty sounds were escaping Demyx's throat. Demyx was grinding his hips down on Axel, causing Axel to shut his eyes tight as the friction made him momentarily insane. "Nngh, Demyx!" he threw caution to the wind; his hands went straight to Demyx's belt buckle, undoing it. Axel's hands were shaking, needy as he started undoing the pants. Demyx was kissing Axel's neck sucking softly sometimes, leaving love bites others. Axel's hands had successfully breached the others jeans, lightly gripping his erection. This was needy teen bliss! Demyx was rocking in and out of Axel's grip; his breathing was heavy and ragged. Demyx was gasping Axel's name in between thrusts…

"DEM KAI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" The boys' eyes widened in terror. Oh holly hell! It was Demyx's father in the doorway…

**A/N: woot finally a bit of smut! :3 is it pleasing? Oh shit! Demyx's dad? :O hope you enjoyed! Till next chapter! :D review? **


	11. Goodbye Home

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 11: Goodbye Home.**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNN :(**

"F-father?" Demyx's voice lost all signs of lust that it had recently held. It was now questioning and lost. "Dem Kai, you get off that young man! Pack your shit and get out of my house!! No son of mine is going to take part in such debaucherous acts!!! I will not tolerate this!!!! You get the hell out of this house, and don't you dare show your face to me again!!!!!" Demyx's father was livid, his face a vibrant red hue. "And you," the parental turned his attention on Axel, "You flaming fucking faggot! Get your damn filthy hands out of his pants! How dare you taint him! I don't know who the hell you think you are, screwing with my family! But you'd do damn well to get the fuck out before I beat the living shit out of you! GET OUT! NOW!!!"

"Sorry Demyx!" Axel yelled as he dashed out of the room; out of the house. Demyx now stared up at his father awaiting more harsh words or maybe even actions. His father gave him a look of disgust, and walked away; reminding him to leave. Axel gone. His father back? Got kicked out? This was strange very strange… and why did his body feel like hell?

He grabbed the few outfits he had of Demyx's, some pajama pants, all his toiletries, his phone and charger. He packed up his guitar; put his laptop in his duffle bag with everything else. Demyx strapped his guitar over one shoulder his duffle bag across the other, blanket and pillow in his arms he headed out of his house. Out of what used to be his home. Hell. He'd never gone through so much hell at once.

Demyx walked to the park. Undoing his luggage he curled up on the merry-go-round. He laid there curled into himself crying his heart out. This should have never happened. It just didn't make sense. No sense at all.

The cool October wind began to blow. Demyx hugged himself closer. _I can't stay out here. I'll get sick… but who can I go to? Axel's the only one. Will he even answer after what my father said to him? I better try anyways… _Demyx took out his phone from the pocket it was staying in. He pushed 8, Axels speed dial number. He listened to the ringing… _please god please let him pick up! _"Demyx?" Axel's voice carried over the phone soft and worried. "Axel…help me…" Axel heard his soul crack, Demyx sounded so broken. "Demyx, where are you? Did he really kick you out? Are you alright?" Axel's questions came fast and frantic. "I'm at Palou Park. Y-yeh, I really got kicked out by that man….and no. No, I'm not alright, I don't have anywhere to go." A pause, "you wait right there Demyx. I'll come get you, I promise babe. You just stay put, I'll come for you. You'll stay with me at my place." "Okay I'll be waiting." Demyx shut his phone, wrapping his blanket tighter around his chilled body. What a day…

Axel could see Demyx's form across the park. He ran to his little love at full speed. He kneeled next to Demyx on the merry-go-round pulling him into his arms. "Come on Demyx we're going. Okay? I'm with you now and always. Demyx babe? "Demyx blinked awake, "Axel?" the older boy could only smile sadly, glad that his love was physically unharmed, but upset because he knew he was partially the reason Demyx had been kicked out. Axel helped the blond to his feet noticing he only had on a lightweight hoodie and his blanket. Demyx wrapped the blanket tighter around himself; Axel pulled of his leather jacket and draped it over Demyx's shoulders.

Axel picked up Demyx's duffle bag and guitar, "Let's get going" Demyx stood still. "Thank you, Axel…" Axel nodded, smiled warmly and held out a hand; inviting Demyx to take hold. And he did.

They were climbing up the stairs towards Axel's apartment Demyx froze again. _Axel's parents? Oh Geez! I'm not prepared to meet them yet! _"Demyx you okay?" Axel was looking back at him from a few steps up. "P-parents? Axel wont your parents think it's odd if you just randomly bring a guy home with all his luggage?" Axel sighed, "It'll be fine. I live by myself anyways. _By himself? So just the two of us?!? _"Oh okay..."

After settling in Demyx was getting sleepy. "Hey Ax, umm where will I be sleeping?" he asked with a yawn. "With me obviously." Axel responded, "Obviously? EH?!?" the young blond was freaking out. "Where else would you sleep? My bed's big enough. Honestly Demyx I'm not a monster I won't do anything… tonight…" reluctantly Demyx changed into his Ninja Turtle pajama pants and climbed into the far side of Axel's king sized bed. The way Demyx had gotten kicked out didn't make sense to axel. As far as he knew he'd never heard any mention of Demyx's father. Wasn't it just him and his mom? Axel climbed into bed besides his love. Just lying like this was enough. Axel fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.

**A/N – well well another chapter down? Thoughts or concerns? Hmm what do yall think of this story's current direction? Aww they held hands! :D aint that cute? Lol what about his Ninja Turtle pjs? Review? **

**Till next chapter!**


	12. Before Dyme Is Out

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 12: Before Dyme Is Out**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNN :(**

Demyx woke up blinking his aqua orbs, trying to register his surroundings. Axel's apartment, Axel's bed, and Axel arm draped around him radiating warmth. This would have seen amazing to him if he hadn't remembered the circumstances as to why he was there. He sighed rolling onto his back, stirring Axel from his rest. Axel lazily turned to him and grinned some at his baby, stealing a morning kiss.

When he pulled away and noticed that Demyx looked saddened still; he knew something was on his mind. "Hey, what's wrong? Come on, use me, you can honestly tell me anything." Demyx met his eyes, "He shouldn't have been there."

"Who?"

"My father. He comes and tells me to get out of his house. HIS HOUSE??? GOD NO! I don't know the last time I saw him! What was it like 6 years ago?!? He left us, Axel. Just dropped off the face of the planet. Axel I don't want to leave my house!! I don't want to leave my mother! But I couldn't say no… Axel I couldn't defy him. You don't know what he did. Ax, you just don't know…"

Demyx then stared away from his boyfriend. He was quite a few tears in his eyes. Axel leaned over wrapping his arms around Demyx comfortingly. "Then tell me. Count on me a bit. Tell me, you don't have to hold this burden all on your own." Demyx didn't move, didn't say anything. Barely even breathed. His silent state continued for what seemed like an eternity.

"He beat us." With that statement he crumpled in Axel's embrace, tears finally slipping down his face. "He didn't need a reason Ax, he just did. He beat me the most but would beat my mother if she tried to intervene." Demyx fell speechless again; sobbing soundlessly. Out of nowhere he continued on about his past, "then he didn't show up. One day he just didn't come home. That was right before 6th grade. Right before I started therapy. Right before Dyme was _"born"._ She was born because I didn't want to be me. I didn't want to be Dem Kai, son of an abusive man who deserted his family. I didn't want to be the guy with the screwed up life. Didn't want anything in common with that man, not even gender. We thought he was dead… then you came and convinced me I could be myself and be a guy. Axel you're the first guy friend I've had since my father left. I thought I was over living in fear of him, but seeing him last night showed me how much I'm still under his control."

Axel didn't know how to react and in turn just kept holding on to his most precious person.

Days had gone by, maybe weeks and Demyx was trying to keep hold on his sanity. His father was back at _"home". _That was frightening enough especially when he kicked him out. To add onto that mental stress his mother had texted him saying: **The man I love is back! Demyx honey, you're old enough to fend for yourself. Don't you dare ruin your fathers good nature by showing you face here again. **How could she just drop him to be alone? How could she accept that vile man again? That man was the reason she always had bruises and black eyes. Demyx wasn't sure how much more he could take, and it was breaking Axel's heart to watch as Demyx faded into despair.

Whenever Axel wasn't around Riku would make a pass at him. He'd say words of affection, that weren't affectionate at all. Saying that he had been watching him since middle school. That he remembered elementary school when he was still Dem. Always saying that he didn't have to be Dyme or Demyx for him. That he was Dem now and forever. It was getting worse day by day. Riku started touching him. Hand across a check, a provocative hand on his chest, a rub on his thigh that went a little too high; a little too close to personal areas. Silent tears would all after each encounter and as always Axel was the one left to clean them up and tell him everything was okay. Even if it wasn't, and probably never would be again.

Another month went by. Another month without his mother, without his home. Another month living with Axel. Another month of Riku's tactics. His sanity was running thin. It wasn't until Axel got sick with a high fever that the world came crashing to a stop.

Riku grabbed him forcefully, dragging him into the bathroom right as the bell for 6th period rang out. "Dem, how can you be with Axel? Hmm? How can you love someone who doesn't even know you? Dem Dyme, Demyx. I know you. I'm the one who truly loves you. I always have, way back since middle school. Why can't you love me? Why aren't I good enough?" Riku was angry Demyx could tell by the sound of his words. Riku attacked his neck; kissing, biting, sucking harshly. Demyx let out a whimper trying to push him away. He never had been very strong. "SHUT UP!! Let me do this. Dammit! If I can't have you let me have _**this**_ and I'll leave you alone!" Riku hissed letting his hands explore Demyx's upper body. Demyx looked at anything but Riku, too afraid, too ashamed that this was happening. He felt numb, too numb to even cry or scream. "You don't love me." Was the last thing he managed to say before Riku had him bracing himself against the bathroom wall. Before Riku was entering him. Demyx bet he was bleeding from the silver haired teens force. It hurt. It hurt so badly. This wasn't at all like the night his father had caught him with Axel. Axel's hands on his skin were warm and loving. Riku's hands felt calloused and cold. …Axel…

Riku finished with his release into the blond against the wall. He wiped himself off with paper towels, fixed his hair in the mirror, and left. Demyx was alone; with a trembling hand he did up his pants, and grabbed his messenger bag from the filthy floor where it had been abandoned. He opened the bathroom door and ran. Running. Running. Past the school gates, Axel… he needed Axel. He ran the entire way back to the apartment.

Once he was there he fumbled with his set of keys Axel had given him. His stomach was in knots, realization finally setting in. he succeeded in unlocking the door and stumbling inside throwing his bag on the chair near the window. Axel sat up in the bedroom hearing Demyx's return home. He glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand, "You're home early. Oh God! Demyx what's wrong?" Axel's voice raised a pitch in alarm when he saw Demyx's pale pale face. Demyx was staring at the floor, "He said he'd leave me alone…" his stomach gave a lurch and he darted to the bathroom. He was retching into the toilet, heaving up what felt like every meal he's ever eaten. Again and again he emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl. His sanity in the bowl along with everything else. His actions ceased and he fell limply from his knees to the floor with a thud.

Axel got to his feet and staggered sickly to the bathroom to check on Demyx. "**DEMYX!?!**" The last thing to happen that night was Demyx being hauled off to the emergency room in an ambulance.

**A/N: well this was a really depressing chapter. Is it bad that I enjoyed writing this chapter the most? So what's your verdict? Surprised? Review?**

**Till next chapter!**


	13. Wake Up?

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 13: Wake Up?**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNN:( btw I don't own the book Spanking Shakespeare either but you should read it its hilarious! :)**

How is it that the world just stopped? That the one day Axel was absent Demyx fell into Desperation? That's what the doctors called it to explain Demyx's coma. A coma. A FUCKING COMA!!! That hit axel hard right in the chest, everything just stopped. Miracle. A miracle that's what he needed, that's what Demyx needed. Axel got down on his knees beside the blonds hospital bed. **GOD. **Even if their sexuality was a sin he could still make a plea to Him. For the first time in his life Axel prayed. It was such an odd thing to do for him but Demyx was just that important.

_**Dear Lord, if today is Demyx's last, then please let him have pleasant dreams until the very end, don't let his death be painful. But if you could please. Please. **_A single tear fell from his left eye in sorrowful pain. _**Please if you could, let him wake up I love him!**_

Axel stood placing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you. I wish I had said that out loud sooner…'' Demyx's finger twitched and Axel barely caught it. He smiled, "Till later then. Love you Demyx babe." And with that Axel left the hospital grounds. As much as he wanted to stay he himself was still sick.

A couple days passed still no news on Demyx's condition. Axel was finally well; fever down. He walked the mile and a half to the town hospital, even though Demyx wouldn't acknowledge his presence he still wanted to see his boyfriend. Axel stepped through the door into Demyx's private room, room 89. He kissed the oblivious boy on the cheek after scooting a chair near the bed. He wrapped his hand around the younger's and just sat. No talking, no tears, to real emotion, just calmness. At least Demyx was breathing, he was alive, and at least there was still a slight chance that he would have a full recovery even if the doctors said he'd probably be in a vegetable state forever. Axel had faith, so much hope in that 7 percent chance that Demyx would be alert and active someday. Again he began to pray.

A week of prayer became two, then a month. He stopped caring about much. He dragged himself through the rest of senior year alone. No smiling childish bond by his side. After school Axel would stay at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Summer started and he began staying overnight with his love. His stress was building. He stopped fixing his hair now just puling it into a low loose side ponytail. He read a lot at the hospital, talked to Demyx about things that were happening, things that were bothering him. Back at the apartment Axel would sleep with his pillow, run a hand across the blue guitar that Demyx could make magic with. Back and forth between the hospital and the apartment. Another day, another week, a couple more months. Prayer, more prayer, Axel's first time to church. Two cross necklaces one for himself one he put around Demyx's sleeping neck.

One night Axel fell asleep in the chair next to Demyx's bed, (his upper body lying on the bed in the way you would lay on a desk during school) a copy of _spanking Shakespeare _in his hands. Demyx stirred. A hand clenched an arm moved, eyes blinked open… "Axel?" Demyx looked down at the redhead. Demyx had never seen his hair down as it was now, he ran a hand through it; soft oh so very soft. "Nngh…?" axel swatted sleepily at his hand. Hand? Wait as far as his groggy mind could remember he fell asleep at the hospital. Demyx's room… Demyx? He shot up eyes wide. When he took in the sight of his Boyfriend actually wake a relieved grin spread across his features. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" Axel was gaping, still happy, "Demyx you're up!! For all I care you could have slapped me awake! Haha! It worked! Demyx prayer actually worked! Church worked!!" Demyx made a face. Prayer, church, Axel did that? "I didn't know you were religious Ax." Axel shrugged, "Well I really wanted you back ya know?" Demyx stretched, Axel looked so worn. "How…how long have I been out?" Axel frowned just a tiny bit before answering, "It would have been a year later next month…." A year? That meant Axel had graduated by now and he missed it. Demyx shifted uncomfortably, "A year? You waited here for me? Why? For all you know I could have been like that forever!" "But there was a chance that you would come back to me! That's what I held onto. That's why I spent countless hours praying here, at home, and at the church." Axel countered. Demyx went quiet, picking at the thermal blanket he was covered in. they sat silently looking at each other. Axel kept his hand wrapped around Demyx's rubbing his thumb against the back of it. Demyx's hand went limp as he turned away, "How could you stay Ax? How?!? For all you know I could of woken up Dyme or Dem or possibly someone else entirely new! I might have woken up and not even remembered you! How?" his last word was barely above a whisper. Axel kept his eyes locked on Demyx a smile on his lips. He stood lightly grabbing the younger's face and turning it so that Demyx was looking at him. "It was easy to do. It's only natural to wait for the one you love. Be it Demyx, Dyme, or Dem, it wouldn't matter because I've fallen for all of you." Axel bent down kissing Demyx on the lips for the first time in nearly a year. It was long, lovingly warm, a perfect nirvana; everything a kiss is meant to be. When they parted Axel winked, "Got it memorized?"

**A/N: so this was going to be the end but I had some stuff to do and I can't leave this story without AkuDemy smexing ya know? So there will be an epilogue soon! What did y'all think of Axel this chapter? Reviews? **

**Till Next chapter!!**


	14. Reigning Hearts, The End

**Falling For All Of Me**

**Chapter 14: An Epilogue**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNNN:( **

"Demyx, let's go." Axel held his hand guiding him from the hospital, a week after he woke up. After he was put under having perfect health again. Walking was a silent ordeal but to Axel it was the greatest thing in the world. "Ya know, I'm kinda glad you woke up this week. It means you don't have to miss our first anniversary next month." Axel said casually still walking with ease. Demyx's stride slowed, the older turning back to face him. "Anniversary? But I don't remember any of it…" Demyx couldn't meet Axel's eyes. "I do. I remember everything, the few weeks we had together. The countless others you were hooked up to machines. I'm so happy that you're with me consciously again!" axel had closed the distance between them grabbing Demyx's left hand, and smiled, "Let's go home. Kay?" the silent walking continued.

Walking through the apartment door Demyx was amazed. The place looked the same as he remembered, generally. The only difference was the huge pile of mail on the counter. Demyx wandered through the rooms a few more differences, the closet was neat, the bed was made, the bathroom counter was void of make-up and hair products. Demyx back in the bedroom sat on the edge of the bed finally looking into Axel's still sharp green eyes. He looked his boyfriend over. Axel's hair was in a long ponytail draped over his shoulder, his clothes were baggy and plain; faded blue jeans and a large MUSE band-tee. His face was tiered. "Ax, you don't look like yourself at all, what's wrong?" Demyx was genuinely concerned. "Well, I guess I didn't have a reason to dress myself up every day, while you were sleeping," a soft smile played on the corners of Axel's lips.

The day ended calmly the watched a movie and walked to pick up their Chinese take-out. Demyx showered putting on his Ninja Turtle pj's. He climbed into the soft plush bed and watched Axel change, it was always one of his favorite things to do, still was. Axel pulled his shirt over his head, creamy porcelain skin exposed. Pants next, off and into a red pair of silk night pants. Axel turned to the bed walking to get in shirtless as per usual. "Ax, you really didn't take care of yourself …" Demyx was leaning across the bed running his fingertips over the hip bones protruding from Axel's body. Axel shrugged in bed finally, "It's alright though, you're here with me again." Lying in bed facing each other, eyes locked, fingers entwined, Axel kissed Demyx's forehead, "Rest now, won't cha?" a sleepy nod from the younger boy and soon enough he was out. Axel wrapped thin arms around the boy who'd been missing for so long. Serenity, this was finally peace.

Morning came, the boys woke up with a start as Demyx nearly rolled off the bed. "Demyx, kiddo you okay?!?" Demyx stretched out, "Yeh, I'm good. Hey what day is it?" the question was almost missed by the older, "Day? It's Monday…why?" _Monday? Monday that means school. Am I still a junior? _ "Ax, do I have to go to school today?" Axel scoffed, "Demyx, you just got out of the hospital, don't worry about school yet. Hell, you missed your eighteenth birthday so legally you don't even have to go back if you don't want to." _School. Should I go back? Finish my education? _"Well, what else would I do?" Demyx asked in a small voice. Axel rose from the bed padding over to the closet, pulling out the glistening blue guitar. Back by the bedside he handed it over to the musician, "Start a band maybe? Play. It's been a waiting for you." Grasping the neck of said guitar, he strummed with his right hand. The sound was off; the strings stiff. He played a bit, stopping he looked up at the redhead. "Music store. I need new strings, these are rusted." Axel beamed, "So you're picking music, eh? That's good."

Strings bought, guitar re-stringed, Demyx played with quick calloused fingers, singing along to whatever tune he played. As Demyx was enraptured in his own music filled world Axel slipped away to the living room. He looked through his bag by the couch; digging through it he found the items he sought. Axel was already back in the room before Demyx looked up. "Ax, what's behind your back?" Demyx was looking at him quizzically. Axel whipped out the drumsticks he failed at hiding. He air drummed a bit, finishing by crossing the sticks in front of him. Demyx somewhat wide-eyed spoke in awe, "I didn't know you were musically talented. I mean I've your singing and thought you were a lost cause…" Axels pose sagged ever so slightly, "Geez thanks Demyx. I've always wanted to be shot down by my petite boyfriend. Anywho! This," he held up his drumsticks to accentuate his point, "is a little something I picked up while you were in the hospital making me worry." Demyx grinned sheepishly as if to apologize. "Yeh, so I'm decent if I do say so myself!" Demyx laughed quietly, "So then, I assume you'll join me on my music expedition?" Axel made a 'tch' noise, "Who said I wanna be in a band with a guy who thinks I have no musical talent?" Demyx's face fell, "I'm just messing with ya, obviously if you're planning something great I wanna be a part of it."

The next couple of weeks were spent looking for band members. It wasn't until the next month the band was complete. As it was Demyx played lead guitar and did lead vocals. Axel set the beat with the drums. The next found member was the bass player; a guy who was a year younger than Demyx but graduated two years before Axel. (Yeh, he was a genius.) He was really quiet and read entirely way too much. Zexion, the blue-ish onyx haired teen may have usually been mute and uptight but let him plug in a bass and he'd just make you gape at him. Now member number four was a boy who, had Axel not had his miracle little love Demyx, he would have found him _**very **_attractive. His name was Roxas and he had amazing skills on the keyboard. Demyx had accidentally called him Sora a few times; it was just creepy how much they looked alike. (well they were brothers but that's beside the point) the last member was found just last Friday. Marluxia. Second guitar. This guy was odd, womanly even but in a different way than Demyx was when he was Dyme. This guy believed he was a sex god, always flouncing around skin showing.

Five members, one band, one dream; and all of this made for Demyx's freedom. The band practiced every other day doing brilliantly so far. Demyx wrote the lyrics and collectively the band made the accompanying music. Practice one week before October 3rd Axel didn't show up. "What the hell?!? I thought this band meant something to him. Where the hell is he?" Roxas was more than a little irked by Axel's absence. Demyx felt a twinge of sadness in his heart. What if Axel didn't want to be in the band anymore? A sad sigh passed his lips. Zexion glanced at Roxas and Demyx in turn. He closed the book he was reading before practice began, and stood before the rather 'emotional' teens and Marluxia. "Look we don't know that he's quitting and abandoning us. Perhaps you are all reading too much into this." Marluxia spoke up saying something non-sexual for once, "Let's just get on with practice. If we waste time it won't make him come back any faster. Plus if he walks in on us playing and we sound kickass then he'll know he's meant to be with this band. Who could turn us down, huh? We're rockers aren't we? Plus we're gorgeous." They played, same songs, same volume, same speed as usual, but it felt different. The blonds just weren't into it. And when your lead singer isn't heartfelt everything just falls to pieces. They stopped Demyx and Roxas sitting back to back in the middle of the floor. Demyx looked sad and mope-y, while Roxas shot off pissed remarks about how he couldn't believe Axel stood them up when practicing so often had been his idea anyways. Zexion wandered off to his bean bag in the corner (since they were using his garage as band headquarters) and flipped open his book of the day. Marluxia the odd man (?) out leaned back on his elbows legs bent up like he was gonna do sit-ups, head back. The blonds looked pathetic. Zexion, well he just looked like Zexion. And Marluxia looked like he was about to take 'it'. Or at least that's what Axel thought when he walked in.

"You guys alive? Or did the band disband in my absence?" Marluxia and Zexion looked at the amused redhead. Zexion dismissed him returning his attention to his thick red book. Marluxia responded to Axels question by pointing at Demyx and Roxas, relaxing back into his '_**ready-and-wanting-it' **_pose. Axel averted his gaze to the boys. Demyx was looking at him with questioning eyes, while Roxas had a '_fuck you' _look in his eyes. "You prick! Where the hell were you?" Roxas snapped cutting the silence. Demyx on the other hand had a shaky voice when he spoke up, "I thought you left me… left all of us. Where were you?" Axel kneeled beside him, pulling him into a one armed side hug, "I'm not leaving you, or the band. You guys," with his free arm he motioned to the rest of the guys in the room, "are important." He got up and climbed onto a chair he pulled into the middle of the garage. "Now then for very very stellar news! You all know how my older brother works at a bar on the weekend. And how he's pretty chummy with the owner there. Well, he's convinced the bar owner to let us perform there this Saturday, October 3rd. Now feel free to praise me and my connections!!" Demyx clapped happily a huge stupid smile on his face that would turn any emo kid's angsty face into a grin. Roxas' jaw dropped just a little, Marluxia laid all the way back hands behind his head a pleased smirk on his face, and Zexion had an eyebrow raise and the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. "Get off your lazy asses, and let's play!" Practice went from every other day to everyday and for hours on end. Saturday was drawing nearer and between Demyx and Axel, Axel seemed to be the only one who remembered why October 3rd had a double meaning for them. As of now it seemed as though Demyx had completely forgotten their anniversary. After the show there was no way Axel would let their special day slip his mind.

"Kyaaaa! You guys the show starts in an hour!" Demyx checked the time on his phone, "I lied! Less than an hour!" the guys were scrambling around backstage checking wiring and mic connections. Demyx was jumping around and chatting animatedly with Roxas. Marluxia was fretting over Zexion's shirt. Axel was talking with his brother; who had done the bands hair for the show. Demyx turned and locked eyes with Axel. He mouthed the words 'I love you.' making a heart with his hands. Demyx turned back to Roxas and continued his conversation with the other blond. "Ya know, I thought you were insane for waiting everyday for coma boy. It makes sense though now, yo. I'm proud of you; I've never seen you so dedicated to anyone before. Today is your anniversary right? What are you planning after this?" Reno asked mildly intrigued. "Well, I thought I'd prove to him that not all guys are sadistic jerks when it comes to sex. Imma prove that I'm different, that I won't hurt him like Riku or his dad would. I'm gonna make love to him that should be a good way to end the day right? First gig, first anniversary, and our first time… together anyways." Reno smiled at his little bro, "Yeh, be good to him. He's a cute kid."

"Our live music for tonight please welcome hometown band: Reigning Hearts!" Although the band was unknown the audience clapped out of courtesy. The 4 boys and Marluxia (not a boy since he's 21) walked on stage. Demyx grabbed the main mic from -owner when it was handed to him. "Hey guys!" he spoke unto the crowd, "We're Reigning Hearts! I'm Demyx! I do lead guitar and vocals. That's Roxas on the keyboard, Zexion on bass, the infamous Marley on harmony guitar. And all the way in the back the beat banger Axel on drums! Now that you know us let's kick it! Thanks for listening!"

Rocking out had never felt so real or so right! The show ended to a big standing ovation pretty incredible for a first show. They played 6 original songs and 4 cover songs. In a van back to Zexy's (as only Demyx and Marluxia called him) to put up their gear, high-fives and 'Hell yeahs!' were passed around. Once everything was returned to its spot in the bands headquarters they all split up. Axel and Demyx walked back to their apartment in silent ease.

"Demyx, you do realize this is possibly the best way to spend an anniversary right?" Axel mused out loud. "Yeh, I don't think anything could make this day better." Demyx grinned; they were at their door. Slowly Axel moved in the moonlight its glow shinning off his lime colored eyes. He lightly pressed his body against Demyx's, softly pinning him against their cream colored door. Axel leaned his head down till their foreheads were pressed together. "I…I want to make love to you tonight" Axel breathed in his ear. Demyx blinked a few times trying to fully grasp what Axel had just confessed. He looked hesitant, "Demyx, I know this is sudden for you, but I've been waiting for a year most of which I spent wondering if I was going to lose you. I know guys aren't your favorite beings on earth but I want to prove myself to you. I want you to know I'm different, that I'm not like the others you've had to deal with. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you happy. So please, please let me." Demyx had his gaze locked with Axel's the whole time searching him for any false feelings but found none. Demyx swallowed, "Tonight and forever I'm yours. I trust you."

Nerves were high as they fumbled around kissing still pressed against the front door. The elderly woman in the next apartment over pulled her curtains shut with a huff. Axel smirked into the kiss and pulled away nipping at Demyx's neck. Axel pulled out his keys opened the door and grinded into the younger until he was tripping backwards inside.

Soft touches; rough kisses, sounds of needs meets nerves. Sure neither of them were virgins, but this was still all new, all clumsy groping. "Nnng!" Demyx shivered as Axel's fingertips trailed feather soft against the dip in his back. Fingers across his back, a moan, repeat, and soon enough Demyx was melting in Axels arms. Another kiss on the lips and Axel picked him up and carried him off to the bed. Demyx sprawled out on the bed, shirt off and illuminated by the moonlight, was simply the most beautiful thing Axel's eyes had ever beheld. But staring at such beauty wouldn't last when it looked so tempting. Axel attacked so to speak; crawling on top, taking hold of the young soft mouth below him. His hands were roaming Demyx's torso. Index finger flicked over an alert nipple. An 'ahhn~!' sounded from the blonds lips. Axel left wet kiss marks all along Demyx's body, a steady wet trail going further down, lower and lower. Axel's tongue slipped into his lover's navel and a pleased "erk!" was given off. "Ax, please?" Demyx's voice was a pleading whine, as he lifted up his hips to press against the others. The friction caused was blindingly good. Axel's eyes squeezed shut and a growl like noise erupted from his mouth. Demyx repetitively grinded upwards, the animalistic growls from Axel were growing in volume. The whole room came to a crescendo as Demyx threw his breathy moans over Axel's. And that was the turning point. Axel was pulling off his clothes and the remainder of Demyx's, trailing his hands down down down, centimeters away from the target area. Hand grasped Demyx's exposed hardened lower region. A soft mewling sound came from the boy in Axel's moving grip. Steady rhythm. Up. Down. Up. Down. Axel added his mouth to the head, rhythm now altered. Up. Down. Suck. Up. Down. Lick. Demyx was thrusting up in to the redhead's mouth almost gagging him. Axel pulled away reaching for the bottle at the headboard. He figured Demyx was ready to take him now. Spreading the younger's legs; Axel's soothing words were trying to calm the worried look in Demyx's aqua eyes. Axel poured the bottle's contents onto his fingers, he moved to Demyx's entrance. With his left hand he held Demyx's hand for reassurance, the index finger of his left hand pushed in. a high pitched Squeak was emitted into the air by the penetrated boy. A few seconds of adjustment passed before Axel put in a second finger. Demyx still made a sound at the intrusion but more of a grunt this time. Mewling, was that the word? Demyx was mewling while rocking his hips ever so slightly. This was a sign to Axel that he was ready for the real thing now. Axel pulled his fingers out of his lover and positioned his own length near Demyx's hole. Lathering himself with lube he pressed in. the pressure Demyx felt inside now made him throw hid head back. Such pleasure; such pain! But he wanted more! His body wanted more he rocked his hips a little more fervently than he had when he only had fingers in him. Axel got the hint and began his thrusting. A quick pace was being set and Demyx was moaning loudly. The lust in his voice was liquid-y spilling from his throat. His hands were balled in the sheets as Axel ravaged him. But Demyx's body still wanted more. Demyx toyed with his own erection until Axel pushed his hand away taking it for himself. He matched his thrusts and the pumping of his fist until Demyx's breathing was becoming hitched and ragged. Demyx held out a little more and rubbed Axel's nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers. Axel gave a tiny groan as his body was played with. Demyx was pulled up into a sitting position onto Axel's lap. Axel's thrusts went in deeper this way. Their mouths connected tongues colliding. Axel thrusted up harder and pumped vigorously. Demyx's mouth tore away from his "NGHHHH!! AHHHHH! ~" Demyx screamed loud as waved of an orgasm washed over him, his body shaking. Demyx's walls clamped around Axel's erection causing his seed to be released into his lover. A few more thrusts during his orgasm, he'd never felt such amazing sensations in his life. He pulled out and collapsed next to the blond. "I love you." Axel placed a kiss on Demyx forehead. Demyx in return curled up to him fully spent and tired. "I love you too, Axel."

As the two lovers slept in their blissful world the horrid past was completely forgotten. All the traumatic events in Demyx's memory were washed away. He was Axel's now, things like Riku and his father didn't matter anymore. Axel would protect him. And even if Kairi came and found him screaming to the entire world that he dressed as a girl for the majority of his school life, he'd be alright. Demyx wouldn't care what anyone thought of him as long as Axel his love was with him, and he would be. Axel would be there with him from now and until the end of time.

**A/N: there ya go this is the end. What did you think? How was the smut? It's been a while since I've written any so it probably is a bit of a failure. Sorry! Still tell me what ya think! Thank you Thank you every one who has reviewed it always makes me smile! :3 I hope you liked this ending even if it's a bit different than the rest of the story… my gosh this was the longest chappy! Haha! Well, this is . Signing off! See ya! (till the next fic anyways it's a roxasXsora fic! With a twisted love triangle.)**


End file.
